Operation: Mobius
by Yellow 13
Summary: this is the second story in a crossover series. involves Command and Conquer, Animorphs and Ace Combat 04. some familar faces from Ace Combat 5 are in here as well. finished. reviews greatly appreciated.
1. Operation First Flight

Operation: "First Flight"

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat 4, C&C, Animorphs or Lockheed Martin's, Sukhoi's, Mikoyan-Gurevich (MiG).

Inside the Kremlin, Moscow.

"Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on!" our newest General was trying to get answers for a while now, though I had not yet supplied them.

"It looks like the Yeerks have stolen one of our new Chronospheres and are using it to go to other universes!" I said. "Where are they going?" I asked Lt. Zophia

"They are going to a universe that is currently at war as well; their main weapons seem to be aircraft." She responded.

"What kind of aircraft?" My best friend, General Granger, asked.

"There are too many to list. However, most of them are not too different from OUR fighters. They do have a few minor modifications." The Lieutenant answered.

"Such as...?" Granger queried.

"It seems that they have a larger supply of missiles, bullets and bombs that would normally be possible. The basic fighter, the F-4 "Phantom II" has around 40 missiles," she responded.

"They must have some form of early Chronosphere on-board the planes to teleport the missiles. I guess it burns out after a while. That could significantly help our air force. I can see why the Yeerks wanted to capture that universe." He had gotten to the answer faster to me.

"We CANNOT let that universe fall to the Yeerks. If I'm right, there should be some of the best pilots yet in that world. LT. Zophia! Make some arrangements to allow me and Granger to join an ISAF squadron, and get two King Raptors ready for takeoff." I said.

"What about me? I want a piece of the Yeerks too, ya know!" Rachel said.

"Make that three King Raptors..." I corrected.

"As you wish, Comrade General," the Lieutenant acknowledged.

General Granger seemed amused by this. "Well, if you two are gonna fight with me in my fighters, you need to know how to fly 'em," he said, almost with a mocking tone in his voice.

Normally, I would have reprimand any solder of insubordination, but he was helping me in a critical mission, and he was my friend despite being a capitalist "In case you forgotten General, I was in the second Great war, and I got my Ace Wings after my third flight.

Since Rachel was new to the Soviet Military, she didn't know what most of the terms where, so she asked, "What are Ace Wings?

End of chapter one


	2. Operation Shattered Skies

Later, we where over a facility called the "Commona Islands Rocket Base" it was about to launch a satellite that was going to aid ISAF in it's mainland operations. Greanger and me where so far, doing well. But I thought Rachel was a little airsick when I herd her groaning.

This shocked General Greanger. I heard him say over the radio, "they're my best King Raptors for crying out loud! And still she gets sick"

"Perhaps you made a mistake in coming, General Levionson. We can turn back if you want." I said. Even though I wasn't trying to encourage Greanger, I was concerned with the fact that the Raptor didn't have a small toilet like the SU-34 (AN: that is a fact! It does have a small toilet and a kitchen behind the pilot's seat)

"No! I'm... fine... I just get a little airsick every time I'm in a plane taking off or landing" I heard her mumble.

"Oh, by the way, we need some callsigns. Mine is "Ace", I've been using it ever since Korea." Granger said.

"I remember mine was "Stalin 1"...I haven't used it since the great war..." I replied.

"I suppose I could use Xena..." Rachel suggested. I didn't know why.

"All right now, we are approaching the combat area. Skyeye, are you their?" I asked.

"Roger. The Furball has already commenced." The AWACS answered.

"Roger that. Over and out." I acknowledged.

And so I started flying and launching all the missiles I had. One hit an Su-37 "Terminator" with a large number "13" in yellow.

"A YELLOW'S HIT AND TRAILING SMOKE! WHO'S KILL IS THAT!" Mobius 1 practically screamed.

"WHO WAS THAT WHO SHOT ME? SEE WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT SHOT!" an unknown voice demanded.

"It was some Raptor! I THOUGHT THE USA WASN'T INVOLVED YET!" another voice screamed.

"All Yellows, BUG OUT! BUG OUT!" the first voice ordered.

"Amazing shot! I couldn't even make that one hit!" General Greanger AKA Ace congratulated

"Lucky shot I suppose... Anyways, I didn't down the guy..." I said.

"Yeah, but you made the Yellow Squadron retreat!" an ISAF Nugget said, Sounding proud to fly with me.

"All right guys enough of that. We have 8 B-2 "Spirit" bombers coming in from the west! Intercept them before they reach the launch site." Skyeye alerted.

"Negative contact, nothing on my radar." an ISAF pilot said. I must admit, even I didn't see them on my Radar.

"LOOK HARDER! The B-2s are difficult to detect on radar, they're stealth!" the AWACS urged.

"I see the bombers! Moving in to engage!" Mobius 1 cried.

"What the...? Multiple unknown radar contact approaching from the east at Mach 1.5. What's going on here?" Skyeye said, obviously confused.

"Skyeye, I see the fighters! Call off every ISAF pilot! Tell them NOT TO ENGAGE those fighters!" I knew the combat capabilities of the bug Fighter, these ISAF planes where no match for them.

"All ISAF pilots do not engage the radar contacts! Concentrate on wiping out the Erusa fighters!" Skyeye informed.

"Roger that, Skyeye." I heard almost every pilot acknowledged.

" AMRAAM missiles, locked on... FOX 4!" Ace called.

His missiles where right on target. And shot four Bug Fighters down.

"Nice shot Ace! Moving in with Sidewinders! FOX 2! FOX 2!" I declared.

Mine missed the intended target, but blasted two other Bug fighters out of the sky.

"Well, at least you got a few of 'em. Might not have been the indented target." Ace said. He seemed a little disappointed about that.

"All bombers confirmed shot down. Now sanitize the area of all enemy fighters!" Skyeye informed.

"That reminds me, where's Xena?" Ace asked.

"I got her on radar. She's really putting on an airshow." I answered.

Mobius 1 was really bringing a lot of Bug Fighters down. He was a really good pilot I had to admit. Perhaps the four of us could make the best squadron the world has ever seen. I would ask him as soon as we got to the aircraft carrier. Little did I know that soon we would have six new and powerful pilots before the mouth was out. Each with their own unique skills and strengths.

End of chapter two


	3. Operation Bunker Shot

Operation: Bunker Shot

I was flying into a new mission. The rocket launch was a success, and the landing operation was beginning. I had chosen to use the MiG-29 "Fulcrum" as my fighter for this mission. I had flown them in the first Allied/Soviet war (which I lost) and I had a good feel for the craft. Plus, all other ISAF pilots where jealous of me in that plane.

"Headquarters, this is Lieutenant Baelz, commander of Unit-B at Crowne Beach!  
We do not have air superiority over the beach. This isn't as promised." I must have been overhearing radio chatter from the ground forces.

"This is HQ, friendly fighters in incoming, continue efforts to secure the beach."

Roger, well do our best, but tell them I'll be seeing them once we land! Over."

"All aircraft, engage." Said Skyeye.

"All aircraft stay low and follow me!" Mobius 1 acknowledged.

I went behind the main firing positions and destroyed some artillery at Halle Beach that was firing toward the landing forces, then climbed up to 5000 meters and did a dive-bomb on the bunkers and SAM sites.

"Enemy bombardment has ceased! We can move now!"

I then proceeded to destroy the tanks and shore-defense cannons that where plaguing the ground forces.

"Halle beach here, position is secured! Get those troops landed!" the ground forces said.

"Air superiority achieved, units C and O forward!"

"Mobius 1, do you need some help?" I asked.

"Negative, I'm good, but I COULD use some air cover."

"Roger that, I'm inbound, I'll take down the aircraft, while you deal with the ground."

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT HIND IT'S GOT US PINNED DOWN!"

I saw the Mil-24 Hind, a Russian made helicopter, though it had a strange marking on it. It looked like a yellow deer and stripe on a red background. It also had the insignia of "UYR". I had no idea as to what it was though. I fired my missiles at the helicopter, they must have tried to fire missiles at me, but I outmaneuvered them and got them to destroy other enemy aircraft.

"This is Crowne Beach. All enemy choppers have been shot down!" the ground forces said.

"Hey, you think they're looking up at me?" a pilot whose callsign was "Chopper"

"This is Stalin 1, I don't think they can distinguish between us, plus, I think there more interested with Mobius 1."

"That's all right, I'll just continue the operation. Chopper out" he said.

"I'm beginning to get annoyed with that motermouth, aren't you?" Mobius 1 asked.

"Da, but I suppose he does draw the enemy fire for us. He's the only one they hear!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"This is Ace, they're swarming me! Get over here now!"

"Roger that, over and out." I said.

So Mobius 1 and me went to help General Greanger, and it seems like the ground forces took care of the remaining enemy forces because I heard "Enemy forces on the beach have been neutralized. Advance now!"

Skyeye kept saying things, but I learned to ignore him. Eventually we where over Caranda beach, and the fighting was still tense here. We helped out Greanger with a few well-shot missiles to the bandit's machine guns, causing the ammo to start going off by itself.

"thanks! I thought I was done for back there." Greanger said.

"I have an idea, lets get the support fleet to do some of the work for us!" I suggested.

"Good idea!" Both Mobius 1 and Greanger replied.

"Support fleet, this is Stalin 1, I'll give you the coordinates to fire! Wipe out the costal defense forces for us!"

"Wilco, Stalin 1. Coordinates received, countdown to firing, 5.., 4.., 3.., 2.., 1.., FIRING!

The shells where launched… and I had to evade some of them as they would have slammed right into me if I didn't get out of the way. However, the overall effect of the shells where what was expected of them.

"This is Caranda Beach. Position is secured. Get those troops landed!" the ground forces started cheering as the three of us did a low altitude, high-speed flyby.

"Caranda Beach here. Enemy coastal positions and cannons now under control!"

Of course, it was a little premature as I heard Baelz call out "Baelz from Unit-B here! We've got enemy A-10s closing in on Crowne Beach! We can't hold them back with out forces!"

Finally AWACS Skyeye decided to make himself useful by saying "all aircraft to the central beach now! Shoot down all incoming enemy aircraft!"

"We've got a visual on the A-10s already! Next time, tell us sooner!" Chopper, of course.

"TAKE SHELTER!"

"They're invulnerable form below!"

"Eight squad, retreat to the rear slope!"

"IS THAT ONE OF OUR'S?"

"Enemy fire is too heavy. Forward movement is impossible!"

"That's one of ours. All right let them have it!"

"Sounds like the ground forces are in trouble! Let's go help!" Chopper said

"For once, you have a point!" I said.

"Mobius 1 here, I shot one down!"

"Good kill! Wait, I got him in my sights! FOX TWO!" and I shot down one of them as well with a lucky shot to the A-10's engine.

"There're only A-10s! This is like target practice!" General Greanger said.

He was right about that. A-10s are some of the worst planes when it comes to speed and air dominance.

"Missile locked! Firing! ALL RIGHT DIRECT HIT!" Chopper yelled.

"Just one more A-10 left!"

"Let's gang up on him!" Mobius 1 suggested.

"Roger" almost everyone said at once.

"This is Red 2, they're swarming in on me! I'm punching out!" the remaining A-10 said.

The A-10 went down without a pilot; it crashed into the water with a low "splosh" sound.

"Confirmed splash on all A-10s. Unit-B appears to have secured Crowne Beach." Skyeye said.

"10-4 good job! The mission is a success! Oh, unit B commander, didn't you have some message for the pilots?" HQ asked

"This is Sergeant Collins. I've taken over command of Unit-B. Tell them thanks for the supporting fire."

"Roger, This is headquarters. Mission complete."

End of Chapter three


	4. Operation Tango Line

Chapter 4, "Operation Tango Line"

"The Tango Line is a vital line of defense for the Erusians forces on the eastern mainland. Istas Fortress is a strategic foothold on that line. It utilizes unique terrain features that make it virtually impregnable. Support our troops by attacking and neutralizing the combat power of Istas Fortress. Be forewarned, this will put you within range of Stonehenge. However, your skills should prove to be more than a match for it." The briefing was the usual, but one thing that was unusual was that another new pilot was placed into the squadron and Chopper was reassigned. Her name was Kai Nagese. Her callsign was "Edge"

After that, we left with yet another nugget in tow.

After we where in flight, we split off. Mobius 1 took the Re-supply base, Ace took the Airbase, Edge took the VTOL base and I took the submarine base.

"Submarine base at vector 350, 8 miles" Skyeye said.

_Just shut up_ I thought. Skyeye was almost as worse as Chopper as a motormouth. When I was over the submarine base, I started to drop the MiGs bombs. They where the small, unguided kind, but they easily took out the bases in very short order. I continued to destroy other units like the ships docked there and the helicopters and as far as I knew, Edge was almost in danger of being shot down. When I checked my radar, she had just destroyed the VTOL base and was en route to aid Ace's destruction of the airbase. Skyeye of course was not being very useful; he was just stating the obvious. After I sank all the ships and shot down all the fighters, I went out of the base… and nearly flew into Skyeye!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU MANIAC?" I roared.

"Didn't you hear me? Stonehenge rounds are inbound!" he responded.

"You really need to stop being such a motormouth you know. I was ignoring you."

"I'll try… but no promises."

After the Stonehenge rounds hit, we received word that a Command Center was discovered in the same area where we where flying. We decided that it was best to assault this with all four of us. We flew at high speeds to it and proceeded to attack. They tried to send fighters our way, but we shot them down before they could make it up. We eventually destroyed the base and left the front door open to the ground forces. But something was bugging me. Skyeye had at one point said something about mechanical parts being discovered in a "Destroyed facility". _Well, the mystery can wait for now._ I decided.

End of chapter 4


	5. operation STONECRUSHER

Operation: STONECRUSHER

"We will attack Stonehenge, the lethal weapon that has plagued ISAF for so long.  
Since it was designed to shoot down asteroids, a few small fighters flying unpredictable high-speed courses should be able to get within range. According to the defectors, its central ECM jamming disrupts our radar and missile guidance systems. Unless this system is destroyed, our mission will be very difficult to execute. HQ predicts a 40 casualty rate for all deployed aircraft. It'll be a tough mission, but one we can't avoid.  
Now go and reclaim the skies over the mainland! Dismissed!" as usual. Another briefing.

But another new pilot was rotated in. his name was Marcus Snow. Callsign: Swordsman. What I didn't understand was why where all these pilots rotating in and out. _Ah, another mystery. That or a coincidence. _I decided.

And so, the mission began.

"Stonehenge is responsible for the loss of many aces.  
We're in need of new heroes. Be sure to make it back in one piece." Skyeye informed.

"Incoming from Stonehenge! All aircraft descend to lower altitude!"

so we descended to below 2000 feet and started going full burn towards the superweapon. Shortly after it was in sight, I noticed that my missiles wouldn't fire.

"Something's going on with my radar and missiles!" I said.

"That's the ECM they warned us about in the briefing. Don't worry, I'll take this thing down!" was Mobius 1's response.

After that I herd Skyeye say "use your guns to destroy the jamming devices!" though it was Mobius 1 who had dropped a bomb on them. He them proceeded to destroy the superweapon. I was mesmerized, and buy the sounds of friend and foe's radio chatter, so was everyone else.

"Go for it, Mobius1! Take it out!"

"SHOOT DOWN THAT RIBBION!"

"There's a tough one out there. He's got a ribbon insignia on him."

"He's the one! Aim for him!"

"WHERE"S YELLOW SQUADRON?"

"Look at him go! He's grabbing all the glory!"

"This is the last one"

"target destroyed! I repeat MOBIUS 1 HAS DESTROYED THE TARGET!"

"Whoo-ee!"

"YAHOO!"

after that, I snapped out of it and heard Skyeye again.

"Skyeye here. We've confirmed via radar that Stonehenge was destroyed. But it looks like we've got company. Five bandits coming in at Mach 2. Don't worry; our aces are faster than they are! You are all cleared to engage!"

I heard them talking over the radio, and I heard one of them again. It was the one I hit in Operation Shattered Skies.

"AH-HA! There's the one who shot me!"

"Target acquired! Adjusting position to cover the captain's six!" a female voice said.

"Yellow 4, don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

"Face it 13, she's in love."

"WHAT! Maintain radio silence!"

Naturally, I couldn't work like this. I was laughing too hard… as well as everyone else. Eventually, after everyone had stopped, we went after the Yellows. I shot… and missed. The furball went on for a while until Mobius 1 managed to shoot down one of them. I heard "Yellow 13" over the radio again. His tone was shocked.

"Eject Yellow 4. Yellow 13 here. Did anyone see 4 get out?"

"Negative sir. I didn't see any parachute."

"All aircraft, the other Yellows are withdrawing! That's a confirmed Kill on a Yellow! It's a complete victory for the good guys." Skyeye said.

But there was another thing that was troubling me. During the fight with the Yellows, I saw something on my radar that didn't make sense. Another aircraft was flying around almost totally unnoticed. It looked like some kind of Droid plane, but it flew with reflex delays like a human. _Must have been a trick of light. _I told myself.

End of chapter 5


	6. Operation: Emancipation

Operation: Emancipation

"San Salvacion was a neutral city at the start of the war until the Erusians occupied it. We will now liberate this city. The heaviest resistance will come from the tank battalion near Route 7 in Old Towne, and the anti-tank helicopters near the New City govt. complex. In addition, you must defend our allies from any air strikes that may originate from the airport behind you. The Resistance fighters will end the blackout over the city. Suppress all enemy resistance and help liberate the city." Yet ANOTHER briefing, and another pilot rotation. Now we had someone named Jared Elston, callsign: BLAZE.

Once we where airborne, we started going into the night. Mobius 1 suggested that if we launch from North Point and cross several time zones, and refuel along the way of course, we would be much better at a night raid. Almost everyone agreed to that.

Once we where within the city airspace, Skyeye called "Mobius1, Skyeye here. The resistance just ended the blackout. Commence operation. Sweep out all enemy forces in old town, new city, and airport."

_At least he's getting to be a little quieter. _I thought.

"BLAZE here, I'll take down the forces at the Government Complex!"

"Mobius 1 here, you do that. I'm going after the airport."

"What do you say Greanger, me and you to Old Towne?"

"Roger that. On you six."

Later, we where all over our areas of engagement. Apparently Blaze knew his stuff. He kept flying through enemy defenses like he was flying through friendly airspace, and Mobius 1 was having an easy time cutting through the airport defenses.

"Hey, Granger, you see that?" I asked.

"See what?" he replied.

"Never mind. I thought I say another plane."

"The skies swarming with planes, the ground forces need out help, AND those Yellows are here, and you're worried about some recon!"

"It's NOT a recon. That thing has been following me for a while now. It might be a new prototype, some experimental, or something else."

"whatever."

"this is Skyeye, cut the chatter!"

he was right. I was getting to caught up in this mystery. _When we assault Farbanti, THEN I'll find out what the heck this thing is! _I decided.

After a while, the major places of enemy activity where almost dead.

"Tango-3 here HQ. Target 16 by Route 7 destroyed by air strikes."

"The Arch has been secured."

"Mobius-1, Skyeye here. The airport has been neutralized. Flow to support other areas."

"Headquarters, this is Bravo-2. Enemy resistance is weakening, we're moving in."

"Bravo-7 here, HQ. Target-2, the Capitol has been secured."

Cheering started to breakout, including in a local news station. But the mission wasn't over yet.

"Multiple TU-160s are inbound to New City from the northwest.  
Drive them back immediately." Skyeye informed.

"damn fascists! They're goanna level the city!"

NOW I knew why I had done so much damage to the Erusian. They where FASCIST! Well, I was going to show them what the Soviet Union does with THAT.

Eventually we shot down all the bombers. Two for each of us. But seeing that plane again made my head start to ache. I kept seeing it. It was as if it WANTED me to see it. It was as if a specter or ghost was trailing me for all that I did in the world wars I fought. _It's not important. _I told myself. But I still asked why it let me see it as early as it did, and for such a long period of time. Normally I caught only faint glimpses and by then, the mission was over. I would soon learn the answers.

End of chapter 6


	7. Operation Whisky Corridor

Chapter 7 Operation: Whisky Corridor.

"Whiskey Corridor is a narrow strip of land between Lambert and Amber Mts. The enemy has deployed a large tank force at the end of the corridor as its final line of defense. Despite being outnumbered, our allies must face this enemy contingent head-on in order to advance on the Erusian capital of Farbanti. Our projected casualty rate is extremely high. We need a miracle in air support to win this battle. Annihilate enemy ground forces and provide direct close air support to our troops." The briefing was a little more heated then usual, it must have been because ISAF was now doing daily bombing runs of Farbanti. Either that, or it was because the officer was from San Salvation. The new pilot we got was a real nugget. His name was Hans Grimm. His callsign: Archer. I swear, he must have been only 17 years old!

"don't screw anything up, and don't get in our way, kid." I said to him.

"all right, I'll try."

"Attention all aircraft, this is Skyeye.  
This is primarily a ground battle so our duty is provide close air support.  
Destroy as many enemies as possible to assist our troops' forward movement."

Once we where in Whisky Corridor, we split up. I took Old Anchor point city, Ace took a defensive position near the return line, Archer took the central defensive line, and Mobius 1 took the HQ. Almost immediately I heard "HEY! The Ribbon's flying above the HQ!"

The battle was enormous! I was almost always evading missiles, and also searching for that THING of an aircraft. I didn't see it though. What I did see was plenty of other aircraft and buildings to blow up. By this point, I was in the Su-37 Terminator, which was also the same plane Yellow Squadron flew. It was even complete with their markings. I hoped to confuse the enemies down below me. Turns out, it worked. My first few strikes where extremely deadly, but that could also come from the fact that I did extremely high-speed bombing runs. But I assumed that it was the markings. My flying in this colour scheme was also beneficial to my allies as the enemy drove all their AA units over to my position. Eventually, the others started coming to help me as now there was so much AA guns, I'd get shredded in less then 2 seconds if I went into their range.

"need some help there, Boris?" asked Greanger.

"oh, you're finally here! What took you so long?" I demanded

"sorry about that. He was helping me." Mobius 1 answered.

Eventually, we destroyed the AA units… and that's when I saw it. The THING. Whatever it was, it was determined to be as much an annoyance to me as it could. But this time, I saw much more detail then before. It was longer then most aircraft, and had a beak-like structure on the nose. It was also bright red on the top and dark grey on the bottom. it had no conventional canopy, but it had a series of sliver dots all along a bulge where the pilot would sit. I also saw some kind of insignia. It had the letters "Z.O.E"

(Author's note: can you take a guess as to what this plane is?)

_what the hell is this thing?_ I thought.

Eventually, the mission was over, the ground troops broke through and where now only one step away from Farbanti. I was to find out what that plane was soon.

End of chapter 7

AN: I know this chapter is quite short. I'll try to make a better version of this one soon.


	8. Operation: Autumn Thunder

Chapter 5. Operation: Autumn Thunder

"The enemy GHQ is located underneath a landfill located in there costal capital of Farbanti. Bring it under control to end this war once and for all! Out troops will enter via the Silver Bridge, and the flooded city to the south. Enemy tank forces are also closing in form the north. Destroy Johnson Memorial Bridge to stop them from joining forces at the GHQ. Mobius Squadron, we wish you the best of luck. LAUNCH!"

We got another pilot to the squadron. His name was Captain Allen Hamilton. His callsign was Yellow-Killer.

"The outcome of the war rests on you, so stay focused on the job at hand. REMEMBER! Survival is paramount! GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL! And Mobius 1, an end to the war would be a nice birthday gift as well." The AWACS said in what was likely to be the last time.

"Looks like today's the day you'll make a name for yourselves."

Then, I saw it. The plane. It was straight ahead of front of me. I immediately broke formation and started to chase it. It tried to outmanoeuvre me, but I was faster in the Su-47 "Berkut" (a Russian Fighter/Bomber that also had stealth functions.) I saw that it had a logo form a company called "Gründer Industries, North Osea" whatever this was, it had distracted me for long enough. I locked onto it with the Quick-Manoeuvre Air to Air Missiles, and fired! The missiles trailed the plane for a while, but they eventually hit it in the wings. (Which where fairly stubby-looking. It must have been a new type of aerofoil.) I started to make my way back to the battle just in time to destroy Johnson Memorial Bridge.

"Where are the combat engineers? Destroy the bridge before reinforcements arrive!"

"JOHNSON MEMORIAL BRIDGE DESTROYED! THE'RE CUT OFF NOW!" Skyeye said.

"DON"T LET MOBIUS SQUADRON TAKE ALL THE GLORY! BAG A COUPLE OF KILLS TOO!" the ground forces must have got tired of sharing out limelight, and wanted a little piece of the action.

"That battleship's run aground! It won't sink!"

"Enemy battleship sunk!"

"Alright! Enemy battleship exploding! They did it!"

The enemy's radio chatter was getting frantic.

"They've all got ribbon insignias!"

"DISREGARD THE DAMAGE! JUST GET ACROSS THAT BRIDGE!"

"OH NO! THE RIBBON ON THAT PLANE! IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!"

"Tanks are just steel coffins when he's around!"

"They're just airplanes! Just shoot them and they crash!"

"Tank 12 just took a direct hit! It's up in flames! Did anyone escape?"

"Barry's company has air superiority over the battlefield, so stop worrying!"

The air battle was already fierce; no one even had time to be afraid. I used the buildings as cover so the missiles hit them instead of me; I even managed to get the enemy planes to hit their own forces by flying extremely low. ISAF's ground forces were doing a great job at getting to the enemy's GHQ. I flew over what looked like the American Pentagon and dropped a few bombs on it taking out the forces and several high-ranking officers.

"My warning lights are going crazy! Someone shoot down those planes for me!"

"Okay, I'm coming! Hang on!"

"This is the 172nd bomber wing, now commencing attack on remaining enemy ground forces."

"This is Stalin 1 to costal battleships, relaying coordinates of enemy runway! Fire at will!"

"Wilco Stalin 1, coordinates received, firing long-range burst missiles now!"

After the long-range fire took out the runway, the enemy radio chatter really started to get frantic and the air battle was now even worse then before.

"No plane is invincible, no pilot infallible."

"Don't let them reach the landfill!"

"WE STOP THEM HERE!"

"Where's Yellow Squadron?"

"Yellow Squadron tried to takeoff, but the runway's destroyed! It'll be 4 minuets before they arrive!"

"FOUR MINUETS? WE WON'T LAST THAT LONG!"

"Has the Supreme Commander escaped yet?"

"He's getting his wife and daughter to the chopper, try to gain some more time!"

Skyeye was also getting frantic, but I think eventually, he gave up as no one was listening to him. Our ground forces where advancing smoothly and almost at the GHQ.

"Tango 4 here, landed at the south of the landfill. Moving on to securing the headquarters."

"Bravo 13 here, enemy position on the Silver Bridge secured! Moving on to securing enemy HQ."

"Enemy leaders are using choppers to escape from the HQ!"

"SOMEONE PRESUE THE CHOPPERS!"

"Bravo 13 here, we're on site."

"Tango 4 here, we're on target and going in!"

"All enemy choppers shot down! Enemy Generals are dead or captured!"

"Don't let up 'till it's over!"

"So it's going to be an air battle above the enemy's stronghold!"

"Damn, tenacious Erusians! Why won't they surrender already?"

"TANGO 8 HERE, WE'RE IN CONTROL OF THE ERUSIAN HEADQUARTERS!"

"Don't get to comfy yet! Five aircraft are closing in at high speed. It's the Yellow Squadron! Looks like they've come to make a last stand for Erusea. Let's settle this once and for all. Leave the choppers to the others. You can end this war!

Approaching contact point! Stay alert!"

"All Yellow, engage as a formation! No single-ship attacks!"

"Umm, Sir, I don't think we can win this! There's nothing but Aces in the sky!"

And so the fight with Yellow Squadron began. I was moving hard drawing the enemy fire of Yellow 13 himself, but no matter how hard I moved, he always kept up with me. I decided that this wasn't the way to fight this ace, so I tried something else.

"You know, the Soviet Union could use a pilot like you. I don't think I've seen a pilot of your skills since… ever!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere! I'll NEVER abandon my country!"

"You forget, I've seen your files. According to them, you've been looking for an ace to do battle with that can match your skills."

"Yes… but I haven't met him yet… I'm starting to think I never will."

"If you join the Soviet Union, I can promise you that there are opponents worthy of your skills. All you have to do is say "yes""

"And you'll guarantee my safety?"

"The Soviet Union protects any and all defectors from anywhere, plus, I don't think you're very popular with the Erusians now anyways."

"How did… yes… someone flew a plane with the same colour scheme as mine in the last mission and used on the forces there. I must admit, that pilot knew what he was doing… okay, fine. I'll join you, but how do you propose to stop this? In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of an air battle here!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

And with that, I moved into position and shot Yellow 13 down right over an ISAF aircraft carrier. He bailed out of his plane as it crashed into the ocean and he managed to touch down on the carrier.

"Stalin 1 to Aircraft Carrier Kestrel, the pilot on board your deck is a defector from Erusea. Supply him with an Su-37 "Terminator" and get him back into the air immediately!"

"Roger Stalin 1! We'll get him into an Su-37 as soon as we return to base."

"HEY STALIN 1! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!"

"Okay, hang on! I'm coming!"

although as soon as I was back over the city, I heard a voice over the radio

"this is the Belkan Grabacr and Ofnir fighter squadron, Farbanti, do you need assistance?"

"THIS IS FARBANTI! WE'RE UNDER HEAVY FIRE! OUR LEADERS HAVE BEEN KILLED! HELP US NOW!"

"Ofnir 1 to all planes, commence attack!"

"Grabacr 1 to all planes, commence attack!"

Now there where 12 planes in the sky, all of them aces. But I had downed a lot of Aces already so I decided to move ion and attack. The pilot who was identified as "Grabacr 4" got multiple missiles right up his left engine causing his plane to explode instantly in a fireball. The shrapnel from that fragged 2 members of Ofnir Squadron causing them to bail out. Mobius 1 moved into gun range and let loose a barrage of bullets onto Ofnir 2. The bullets tore messy holes on his right wing setting off the under wing missiles he was carrying. The resulting explosion ripped that plane in half. The remaining Yellows sensed that their end was coming so they decided to surrender immediately. There where just two planes enemy planes in the sky and I took the last one. He tried to evade me, but eventually I hit him with my missiles right in the cockpit. There was no way he could have gotten out of that alive.

"Grabacr 1 here! Sorry! My Squadron is down! Repeat, all Grabacr planes are down! I have no choice, I'm leaving before they finish me!"

"Mobius Squadron shot down all aircraft that papered! Air superiority is ours!"

"attention all Erusian troops! Cease fighting and surrender at the following! The National park's tennis court, the National Library courtyard fountain!"

"Hey, Martin! This is the patrol unit, we found a women and girl sheltering in one of the choppers that got left behind and what looks like a male officer's remains with really big rank insignias. Relay that onto HQ will ya?"


	9. OPERATION MEGALITH

Mission 8. Operation: MEGALITH

"A group of young Erisian officers have taken over MEGALITH. The superweapon that was under development. MEGALITH is a rocket launch facility that can shoot down asteroid fragments in orbit right onto our cities! The only way to destroy this highly dangerous and fortified facility is to hit it from the inside. Follow the missile port groves to access the central heat vent. Once inside destroy the three generators. Destroy the generators to access the central heat vent. Once inside, destroy the giant missile in the central silo. An infiltration unit will secure your escape route. Their plan calls for waiting until the generators are off-line, and then taking over the sub-control room once the blackout hits. Enter this rat's nest with full confidence that the unit will get you out again.  
It's highly likely that this will be your final mission. Remember, we need heroes after the war too. Make it back in one piece.  
Dismissed!"

This briefing was odd. Most likely because it was the last briefing for the last mission. Another thing that was odd was that all the pilots that rotated in and out of the squadron where joining us for this last mission plus two. Captain Jack Bartlett and Firestorm an old friend of mine from the Allied/Soviet wars... I also had a new plane in my hanger. It was the plane I shot down in the last mission. Its designation was the ADF-01 "FALKEN". Everyone else had the new X-02 "Wyvern". But before we got into our new planes Mobius 1 made a little speech.

"Good morning troops, I have an important announcement. In one hour, each one of you will take part in the most important mission in our history. A mission that will result in the defeat of the vile enemy who has brought chaos to our beautiful continent. Although we are from different nations and of different races, we have fought. Suffered and died together. Fighting for what we believe in! Fighting for freedom! Today, we shall gather for the final battle! To liberate our beautiful continent, and restore freedom to our peoples, our friends and our families! Our victory will hail the beginning of a new era for the Usea continent! VOCTORY WILL BE OURS! WE SHALL RETURN PIECE TO OUR PEOPLE! WE WILL WIN BACK OUR FREEDEM AND OUR FUTURE! THE SKIES BELONG TO EVERYONE! NOW, LET US TAKE BACK OUR SHATTERED SKIES!"

So, the mission began. As soon as we where over the target area, Skyeye cut in.

"Skyeye here, all Mobius aircraft report in"

"Mobius 1 on standby"

"Mobius 2 on standby"

"Mobius 3 through 7 on standby"

"Mobius 8 on standby"

Author's note: For the sake of clarity, I'll add the pilot's names here.

Mobius 2, General Granger

Mobius 3, Commander Boris Romanov

Mobius 4, Chopper

Mobius 5, Edge

Mobius 6, Blaze

Mobius 7, Archer

Mobius 8, Swordsman

Mobius 9, Captain Hamilton

Mobius 10, Captain Bartlett

Mobius 11, Yellow 5 (13's new wingman)

Mobius 12, Firestorm

Mobius 13, Yellow 13

There ARE up to AT LEAST 13 planes in that mission and if you listen closely, you can hear someone saying something about Mobius 13 anyways, back to the story!

"Preparations are complete, ready for battle. ALL AIRCRAFT, FOLLOW MOBIUS 1!

"I see them! Got a tally-ho on the bandits!"

"You're not gonna believe this Jean-Louis. All of them have ribbon insignias!"

"Only Erusian fighters should be flying this airspace!"

"SWEEP THEM FROM OUR SKIES!"

Some of these new Yellows where on my six, so I immediately switched to my special weapons and fired two missiles from the rear-facing firing slots. The missiles left their tubes and destroyed the bandits before they could realise what was happening.

"GOT ONE! SHOT MYSELF A YELLOW!" I yelled.

"Bravo 1 here, all teams are on the fifteenth floor. But we can't get the sub-control room to open, it's an electronic lock! We'll hold the position until the generator is destroyed, so hurry up!"

"Here they come! Don't let the enemy get through panel K!"

"ALTMAN! USE YOUR HAND GREANADES!"

"Dammit! They got flamethrowers!"

"SHOOT! SHOOT! OVER BY THE STAIRS!"

The other Yellows where putting up a good fight, but the odds where quickly being lowered. It was chaotic to say the least. Missiles were flying everywhere, blasted parts of friend and foe planes, and on top of that, asteroids falling from the sky. It was so chaotic even Chopper and Skyeye where quiet! I did what I was best at, flying low at high speeds right into MEGALITH! Some of the yellows crashed on entry, other followed me out, but I wasn't about to give up just then.

"Just remember, they aren't invincible!"

"THIS ENTIRE THING IS MEGALITH?"

"No way we can fly in that crawlspace!"

"Dammed Yellow! I'll give you a good dunking!"

"It's no use! We can't get any closer!"

"DAMMIT! I GOT ONE ON MY TAIL AND I DIDN'T EVEN SEE IT!"

"Firestorm, be more careful! I almost got burned!"

"ON YOUR RIGHT! RIGHT! GRIMM, THAT'S YOURS!"

Even the Yellow's radio chatter was frantic.

"OH NO! JEAN-LOUIS' BEEN HIT!"

"GEAN GET A GRIP! YOU'VE GOT TO TAKE OVER THE COMMAND!"

"GET EVERY GODAMMED ONE OF THEOSE ISAF PLANES!"

"WE'LL RETURN TO HAUNT YOU FOR ETERNITY! AAARRRGGGGG!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Mobius 1's point of view

Very few of the Yellows seemed to be coming at me. So I did what we originally came here to do. I flew into the missile groove on the right side and destroyed the first

Generator.

"Tango 2 here, we need back up on passageway 6."

"Tango 2 block off the elevator!"

"Pull back! Pull back!"

"LEAV HIM! HE'S DEAD!"

It was quite difficult to manoeuvre in there as the X-02 had a long wingspan when it was moving at slower speeds. I then flew out and into the left missile tube, I fired and flew out.

"They've got us trapped! The enemy's at panel B!"

"Our path of retreat's been cut off! We're trapped!"

"Charlie 1 here, we can't hold it any longer! We're pulling back!"

"No, don't give up yet!"

"Charlie 1, come in! Where are you? We'll be annihilated soon!"

"Did they blow up the generator yet?"

I then flew into the center groove. This one was bigger and I had more room to move around in, but not much more. I fired a missile; it hit and destroyed the third Generator.

"All right the panel's open! Break through! Break through! Get the subcontrol room under control."

"The Exhausts vents open!"

"HURRY UP! THE PLANES ARE PLUNGING IN ANY MOMENT NOW!"

"We'll get those panels open! Don't let those pilots die!"

And with that, I flew into the central missile silo.

"Good luck, Comrade." I heard Commander Romanov say.

This was even a tighter fit then before as I had NO room to manoeuvre in. it was just barely wide enough foe me to pass through. I flew into the central silo just as the last Yellow was shot down. I saw the huge missile and fired my last two missiles, and then I flew outta there like a bullet on steroids (I HAD to be doing at least Mach 4) then I flew into the open skies.

"TARGET DESTROYED! THERE HE IS! WE'VE GOT MOBIUS 1 ON RADAR!" Skyeye, of course.

"Bravo 1 here, that plane that flew in, is it alright?"

"YES HE'S FINE! I'VE GOT A VISUAL ON HIM RIGHT NOW!" he sounded on the verge of breaking into tears of joy right on the spot.

"So, did we win the war?"

"I don't know. HISTORY determines the winner. But there's one thing I CAN say for certain, heroes really do exist! We've just seen one, and now he's coming home." Yellow 13 said, with a certain degree of admiration.

So, we went back to base and as we neared it, I heard the personnel say "COME ON! LET'S GET A WELCOMMING PART GOING!"

So, we landed at a base of the cost of Osea called Sand Island, and rested there. The Continental war was over, Erusia was defeated, but there was something stirring between Osea and Yuktobania. Something sinister. As part of a deal made between Commander Romanov and Yellow 13, 13 handed over the plans for Stonehenge and Megalith. Life was good and nothing could ruin it now. I kept getting congratulated, and kept being asked questions usually reserved for the absolute best aces there are. I chose to stay in the military and keep flying, but my X-02 was kept in the hanger for emergencies. In the meantime, I used the F-22A "Raptor" it was when Yuktobania attacked in the middle of the night that I knew that we where in a new war in the skies. But in the meantime, I was sent to investigate the remains of a crashed UFO.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! They suspect nothing!**

_Don't allow your pride to blind you. The commander noticed that plane when the others didn't. We should keep our guard up. Order our operatives in Belka to begin their operations. _

I agree. We must keep our guard up. We don't want to make a mistake like last time. This meeting is terminated. 

To be continued in "Operation: Razgriz"


End file.
